Immortal Memories
by Drarry Contributor
Summary: Draco is dying and is losing his memories almost as fast as his body is fading. So Harry has to remind him of the day they first gave each other a chance. Drarry DracoxHarry HarryxDraco Haco


"He only has a few minutes." The healer said but he looked disgusted. His mousy brown hair and dark eyes would give him a decent appearance if he didn't possess the face of a troll, but he claims it's a temporary curse someone has placed on him. Harry would have preferred being the one to have put the curse on him but he's just going to have to deal with watching the man with satisfaction... not _as much_ satisfaction but enough. He's been treating Draco like shit because he used to be a Death Eater, but this is normal, they're used to it by now. Even so, this is a place to bring the sick and pained, the ones who can't do anything for themselves or need help. Draco Malfoy would have been turned away at the door if Harry hadn't have come with him, which he almost wasn't able to because Draco left on his own to come here just a year ago. It's still ridiculous that the prejudice is even here. It's been over 50 years, why can't these people get over it already?

Harry slid past him and walked into his lover's room, shutting the door quietly before facing him. Gray orbs were staring at him frantically, as though he already knows he's about to die. His memories have been fading over the past year, it's been going almost as quickly as his body. When he first started losing his memories, pride made him want to hang out and refuse to admit the truth. It was three years after this mysterious illness struck that he finally admitted that something is wrong. But Harry loves him even as he forgot their drunken wedding, the several failed adoptions, and those moments fighting wizards who are trying to assassinate ex-Death Eaters. Harry's love is _unconditional_.

"I don't... I've been trying to remember the day we hooked up but... I don't... I don't..." Draco broke off then closed his tired eyes, but Harry smiled and fingered the man's hair. Time has finally caught up with them.

"I can tell you the story." He started and then blinked in surprise when Draco stared up at him with a defiant look on his face. "Just for my own benefit of course." He added swiftly making Draco smirk.

"You've always been a selfish bastard." He cursed, but it was said with a smile, ruining the intended venom.

"Of course. So I guess I might as well begin..." Harry said softly then held onto Draco's hand as his gray eyes began to dim.

_Harry stood in front of the many graves full of people who died for him, but the sky is bright as though everything is just fine when that's a lie and it makes no sense. The sound of footsteps behind him made the young hero turn just in time to hear the bouquet of roses fall to the ground. "What the hell are **you** doing here?" Draco demanded looking pissed and a little pale. He's wearing a suit which is odd because Harry would have thought that Malfoy pride would have had him wearing his best robes... but instead he looks rather... muggle-like._

_Harry shrugged his shoulders in response to the question then watched Draco gather up his bouquet of blue roses with a single red rose at the center. He watched in fascination with every blue rose that he placed on top of a few graves he passed, almost as though he had their places memorized when the graveyard has only been here two days. That's when Harry saw exactly whose graves received a single perfect blue rose; Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode. "Did they die fighting in the battle?" He called knowing this graveyard is only for those who died in the battle. _

_Draco looked back, his agitated face not putting Harry off in the slightest. "They died fighting for the wrong side." He spat and seemed to wait for something, but when Harry offered his condolences, Draco looked both shocked and pissed off as he focused on the graves again. Setting down the last blue rose on Severus's grave, he then paused and slowly walked towards Dumbledore's. Harry followed him, almost curious as to why Draco would bother. "I'm sorry." The blond whispered before setting his bloody red rose down on top of the grave. _

_"You need a drink." Harry commented causing the other to blink in surprise before looking up and nodding slowly. "Let's go, might as well get out of here before people come by and bother us. I think I've had some wrong ideas about you and I hope to change that." He grinned making Draco smirk lightly in response, looking a little disoriented. _

_"You're acting very... strange. But I might as well, so you can pay me back for all the trouble you caused me in school." Draco beamed, looking much more excited at the prospect than before. Harry burst out into fits of laughter, unable to understand how his enemy could have thought that._

_"Whatever Malfoy." He teased._

_"It's Draco."_

_"Yes it is."_

"That's how we met." Harry finished and watched Draco's eyes light up as he stared at him, a cracking smile slowly rising to his features.

"I... I remember... Oh God... I remember!" Draco smiled, his entire body seeming to glow for that one memory before his eyes slowly closing and then his breathing stopped. Harry grinned at him, tears falling down his cheeks and began to smooth the hair of his lover and place a hand on his cheek.

"What was the point of meeting with a Death Eater as he died? It was just a couple minutes, not much time to repent or do anything really." The doctor scoffed making Harry lean down and kiss Draco's frozen lips before looking at the doctor in pity.

"Our minutes... last longer than yours." Harry explained then pushed the doctor out, leaving himself all alone in a room full of lost memories.

But that's alright. Their handful of time won't fade.

They are immortal.


End file.
